


Sun and Moon: Battle for the Stars

by Fate_Camiswhil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 16k words of pure accident, Fluff galore, Fluff with a hint of angst, Happy Violent Times Day, Hence the title, HinaYama friendship, Homophobia, I was not supposed to write this, It wrote itself, Like Magic, M/M, Protect Yamaguchi 2k17, Sorry Not Sorry, Valentine's Day, because I'm a sap, but not really violent, but then there was porn, hella gay, i can't believe this, idek, just happy, kagehina is barely there, like seriously, long ass oneshot, proud member of the Yamaguchi protection squad, this was supposed to be crack-ish, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Camiswhil/pseuds/Fate_Camiswhil
Summary: Yamaguchi accidentally spills to Hinata that he and Tsukki have been going out in secret, and also makes the mistake of revealing that Tsukki has not done anything remotely romantic for him ever. Now Hinata takes that as a challenge (for some reason), and somehow ends up professing his love for Yamaguchi in front of the entire team. Needless to say, Tsukishima does not take this lying down.Happy Violent Times Day!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you start reading, I'd like to suggest opening a notepad? Because there are a lot of questionable things in this fic, not morally, but enough to bring it up to me later on, if you want to of course. I had a lot to bring up to myself after writing this, and this is basically my headcanons mashed together. This is my ideal dynamic for TsukkiYama, so if any of this goes against what you think would be compliant then please let me know. Thanks in advance!
> 
> Also, if you want to listen to something while reading this, I recommend Against The Current! They have too many good songs, here's a [playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/22s4ygiwycxnfec4pp3ru6rfa/playlist/5QTu1GDaUw9gSYMR8OonXL) too, for all their songs I listened to while writing this. ;3
> 
> **Important Note:**
> 
> This whole thing was inspired by one of Hinata's lines in "[the only proof that i need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868573)" by [deanpendragon](http://deanpendragon.tumblr.com/): "And if he doesn't, I will!"
> 
> Fic is dedicated to [Tsukishima Tadashi](http://tsukishima-tadashi.tumblr.com/)!

Yamaguchi hadn't meant it really, he just wanted to encourage Hinata about confessing to Kageyama when he accidentally lets it slip that he had been going out with Tsukishima in secret. It happened back in middle school, about a week before graduation. He hadn't wanted to separate with the blond, and actually worked up the courage to confess to him. He figured that if worse comes to worst, at least he wouldn't have to attend the same school anymore and he could just move on. As luck or fate would have it though, Tsukishima accepted his feelings and they had been together since. In retrospect, if he had been rejected by Tsukishima, Yamaguchi probably wouldn't have been attending Karasuno, or playing volleyball anymore.

"But why?" Hinata quietly asked, being a bit out-of-character but still strongly aghast. "Why Tsukishima, of all people?!"

Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes at him, as if looking at a hypocrite. He dragged Hinata by the arm, around the corner of the gym to peak inside. Yamaguchi gestured with his other arm flailing towards Kageyama who was sneering creepily at the ball in his hands, and returned the question with just as much exaggeration. "But WHY?!" [1]

Hinata pouted, crossing his arms. He doesn't have an answer.

Yamaguchi laughed quietly almost exasperated, before slowly turning serious. "Anyway, please don't tell anyone about me and Tsukki, okay?"

"Why not? What do you have to hide?" Hinata asked with a frown, looking more concerned than curious.

"Just please, keep it a secret. Tsukki doesn't want anyone to know, and I don't want him getting mad at me for spilling, even if it was by accident." Yamaguchi all but begged, ignoring another questioning gaze. He knew Hinata wanted to ask why Tsukishima wouldn't want to anyone to know, and to be perfectly honest, he also wanted to know why. But he isn't going to get his answer any time soon, so the same goes for Hinata. "Just promise me."

"Okay, I promise." Hinata looked as if he was going bring it up again later on, but by then Yamaguchi should have a prepared answer. Or another distraction, whichever comes first.

"Thanks," Yamaguchi beamed at him, turning his body around towards the direction of the club room. "I'll need to catch up to Tsukki now. Lock up after you're done here, and good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks to you too, Yamaguchi!" Hinata grinned back, waving as the brunet started running off. He turned back to the almost empty gym, Kageyama was pushing the cart of balls back inside the storage room. He heaved the deepest breath be could muster, and slapped both of his cheeks.

If Yamaguchi could confess to Tsukishima, then he could confess to Kageyama for sure!

* * *

Yamaguchi pulled on his scarf, absent-mindedly watching every puff of breath. He was waiting outside the train station on a saturday in late January, so it was pretty cold. And honestly, he'd really rather waste the day away, lazing around in his bed or in their kotatsu. Unfortunately, Hinata had other plans. The redhead had asked him to go shopping with him for a gift for his first monthsary with Kageyama, and he just couldn't refuse. Valentine's day is also coming soon, and it would be his first celebration with Tsukishima, if they were celebrating at all. But anyway, he wasn't sure if he should give him hand-made chocolates, or if just buying any gift would do. After all, they were both guys. And the traditional chocolate-giving for Valentine's was usually done by girls. Besides, he was sure as hell the blond would receive a lot of chocolates from his admirers already. So, he figured he could just look around for gifts or whatever that Tsukishima might like, if in case he doesn't end up making chocolates.

"So, what do you plan on giving him anyway?" Yamaguchi asked, glancing to the orange puff ball beside him as they walked through the shopping district.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. I wanna give him something special that doesn't have anything to do with volleyball, but he might not appreciate it as much if it doesn't have anything to do with volleyball."

"It always comes back to volleyball with you two," the brunet chuckled, stuffing his hands down his pocket. He was already wearing gloves, but it was still freaking cold.

"Yeah..." Hinata trailed off thoughtfully, scratching the tip of his red nose. "What did you give Tsukishima the first time?"

"A dinosaur."

"A what?"

"It's like an inside joke, okay?" Yamaguchi threw his head back in a laugh, there were some things about him and Tsukishima that he didn't want to share with everyone. That, and he was sure his bespectacled boyfriend would get mad at him if he told Hinata any more. "Anyway, we stopped celebrating monthsaries after the third month, so I don't have much ideas as you."

"Why?"

"Well, in the first place, it felt like I was the only one celebrating. Tsukki isn't really the kind of person who cares about those things, I'm not even sure if he remembers the date we got together."

"That sucks! If Kageyama isn't gonna give me anything, then I shouldn't have to give him anything."

"Just try it the first time, to check. If he doesn't remember, then give him a second chance. But if he still doesn't remember, then stop."

"Okay, but what about Valentine's? That's already next month," Hinata pouted, suppressing a shiver.

"You can give him chocolates if you want, you know, aside from what you'll give him for the second monthsary?" Yamaguchi wasn't sure what he was suggesting here honestly.

"Hmmm... are you gonna give Tsukishima chocolates?"

"I haven't really decided yet," Yamaguchi let his eyes wander towards a cake shop. "Tsukki likes sweets, but I'm sure he'll get a lot of chocolates this year too."

"Oh, yeah... they actually have those admirers," the redhead frowned on the ground. "They're probably gonna get some confessions too."

"Are you worried?" The brunet looked back at him.

"Well, Kageyama already accepted my confession, so I don't have to worry, right?" Hinata looked up at him.

"Right," Yamaguchi smiled down at him. "But it will still probably be troublesome."

"Yeah, you probably won't be able to have Tsukishima all to yourself for the entire day, that guy's so popular."

"And girls who are too shy to approach him themselves will probably come to me for help." Yamaguchi sighed dejectedly.

Hinata bit his lower lip, he didn't want to ask this question but- "Are you happy with Tsukishima?"

Yamaguchi stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh, my God, Hinata! Of course, I am. Why would you even ask?"

The redhead shrugged, trying to shake the awkwardness away. "It's just that, it's Tsukishima we're talking about, you know."

"I like Tsukki a lot, Hinata. And I'm sure he likes me, at least as much. We've been together for a long time, since fifth grade. Granted, we weren't dating until after middle school, but that's still five years. And counting," Yamaguchi paused, heaving a deep breath. "I know Tsukki can be a little moody sometimes, but he can also be affectionate. I'm not gonna tell you what we do when it's just the two of us, but we've done things, okay? Tsukki just doesn't like pda, that's it."

Hinata stopped, taking a stand in front of the taller guy. "But still, Yamaguchi. You're entire relationship is a secret. When Tsukishima's admirers go up to you and ask about him, what do you say?"

Yamaguchi stare at him like he didn't even hear the question, but he still answers. "I tell them he's single."

The redhead visibly grimaced, but didn't say anything anymore.

Yamaguchi didn't want to look at his face anymore, so he turned his head to the side and noticed that they had unwittingly stopped in front of a flower shop. "Just being with Tsukki is already more than anything I could ever ask for, so I don't mind not being able to do couple things..."

Hinata followed his gaze, still doesn't know what to say.

"I have to admit though, sometimes I think that must be nice."

* * *

One week later, the day after Kageyama and Hinata's supposed monthsary, Hinata showed up to practice with a bouquet of wild flowers.

"YAMAGUCHI!" He belted out, making sure every single person in the entire gym are paying attention. He huffed, and walked straight for Yamaguchi when he saw him, standing in the middle of the court. "Will you go out with me?"

If the redhead hadn't gotten everyone's attention before, well now he surely had.

"Uhm, okay," Yamaguchi answered with a tilt of his head, frowning in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"Yamaguchi, you idiot! He's asking you out on a date! He's got flowers and everything!" Nishinoya suddenly piped from beside him, completely exasperated. He narrowed his eyes, "you can't say no."

"Uhm, okay?" Yamaguchi started sweating bullets. He was now vividly aware that everyone was staring at the commotion, even his boyfriend from the other side of the court.

"Great!" Hinata grinned, pushing the flowers onto his hands. "I'll meet you on saturday. Same time, same place."

"Uhm, okay." Yamaguchi accepted the flowers, and vaguely realized that he's been responding with the same two words for a couple of questions now. He wasn't able to say anything more though, as a powerfully spiked volleyball was hurled at their direction, barely missing each of their faces.

"HINATA, YOU DUMBASS!" Kageyama was beyond pissed, with red eyes, and black aura flowing through him in waves.

"Eeekkkkk!" Hinata shrieked, before bolting out the gym as fast as he could.

For a moment, Yamaguchi feared for his life. It was a good thing Kageyama chased after Hinata and not him. And everyone watched them go.

"Am I supposed to take this seriously?" He looked back at the flowers.

"Why not? I'm sure Hinata would be a good boyfriend," Nishinoya gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, besides, it awfully sounded like you two have been going out for a while now?" Sugawara was suddenly on his other side, reminding him that Hinata had said: 'Same time, same place.'

"Ahh, well... not really? I mean, not like a date?" Yamaguchi was sure going out with Hinata to shop for the redhead's boyfriend's gift last week was not a date, but still he felt nervous in answering, considering his own boyfriend was currently glaring holes at the back of his head.

"Don't you know what a date is like?" Nishinoya continued, completely unaware of the other brunet's circumstances. "It's when you go out with a person, and it's just the two of you."

"Oh?" Is that really how it is? Yamaguchi was pretty sure you can go out with just your friends too.

"Is there something wrong?" Sugawara asked, as if sensing his discomfort. "Are you already going out with someone else?"

Yamaguchi's brain stopped.

That was a question he'd never have to answer for himself before, it was always directed towards Tsukishima. And he had to deny himself repeatedly, because they had promised to keep their relationship a secret. But now he has to answer, and deny Tsukishima, who's clearly within earshot.

"No, of course not." He lied with a smile.

* * *

Hinata and Kageyama came back after a while, the brunet refusing to toss to him, but practice still pretty much continued without a fuss. Well, except for one.

Every single time the ball would land or touch Tsukishima's hands, it bounces back up and towards Hinata in a powerful spike.

"Ouch!" Hinata crouched down and held the back of his head. "That's the fourth time, Tsukishima! Watch it, will you?!"

"You watch it," Tsukishima almost growled, it was more like a grumble but everyone clearly heard the threat. Even though, it was him committing the offense.

Still, no one seemed to want to react. They could feel it, Tsukishima was pissed. And when Tsukishima was pissed, nobody could talk to him. Well, nobody except for Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi who's face is hidden behind both of his hands since the beginning of this set, of worry or embarrassment nobody knows.

"That's the first time I've ever seen Tsukishima make a mistake on service, ehehehe..." Yachi laughed weak and awkwardly, trying to dispense the tension.

"Oh, trust me, Yachi-san. That was not a mistake," Sugawara sweat-dropped beside her, before sharing knowing glances with Sawamura.

Sawamura nodded, before calling out. "Everyone, let's take a break for now!"

"Break? But we just got started?" Tanaka questioned, exasperated.

Ennoshita held him by the shoulder. "Just let it go for now."

Kageyama glared daggers at Tsukishima, and the blond glared back, all the while the rest of the team filed out of the court one-by-one.

Tsukishima sighed loudly, turning around to face Sawamura. "That won't be necessary, Captain. I'm going home. I feel sick." He uttered in a deadpan, emphasizing the last word with disgust, before bowing slightly and walking out of the gym without a second glance.

Yamaguchi hesitantly got up from where he sat on the floor, approaching Sawamura with his eyes strained to the floor. "I'm sorry, Captain. But can I be excused too?"

Sawamura nodded grimly towards him, before calling back at the rest of the team. "Okay, let's get back to practice!"

"That was fast!" Tanaka shouted, with Ennoshita rolling his eyes behind him.

Yamaguchi heard them respond collectively as he made a quiet exit. He then ran for the club room, stopping in front of the door to take a deep breath before opening it. Tsukishima had already changed back into his uniform, dumping his jersey into his bag, and zipping it up as haphazardly as he can. He didn't spare Yamaguchi a glance as he slung his bag over his shoulder, and made for the door, headphones already snug over his ears.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi tried to call out, but immediately slid to the side to make way for the blond as he was promptly ignored. He made a grab for his own bag, foregoing to change his clothes as he hurried to catch up with Tsukishima.

Neither of them spoke the entire walk home, Yamaguchi following closely after his boyfriend with only two steps in between them. Yamaguchi stopped at the intersection where they were supposed to separate so he could head home, he bit his lower lip debating if he should call out again to Tsukishima. He decided against it, thinking he could just send him a text later. Turning to his street, he was suddenly hauled back by his wrist in a somewhat forceful grip.

"You're coming home with me, and spending the night over." Tsukishima's voice was almost quiet, not entirely harsh but definitely firm leaving no room for argument.

And so, Yamaguchi didn't say anything, merely allowing himself to be dragged the rest of the way.

* * *

The moment they were behind Tsukishima's locked door, Yamaguchi felt himself being appropriately shoved into it in a somewhat forceful kiss, like wow. He just loves it when his boyfriend gets aggressive, considering the fact that he's almost always stoic. Nevertheless, Yamaguchi couldn't quite enjoy it as much as he'd like since he knew the only reason Tsukishima's acting like this is because he was undeniably upset. And jealous, maybe? Yamaguchi certainly hopes so, although that leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

Suddenly Tsukishima bit his lip a little harsher than what he was used to, he whined and reluctantly opened his mouth. Hands were then traveling under his shirt, lifting it up, and he felt himself shiver as fingers pressed and flicked on his nipples. He turned his head to break the kiss and get some air, pushing at the blond for some space, but Tsukishima didn't let up. He instead pulled Yamaguchi's shirt off, grabbed a hand and haphazardly threw him onto his bed, wasting no time in ridding himself of his own top before crawling all over the brunet.

Lips were there again, with tongues gliding and drool seeping. Tsukishima's full weight was now resting on the hands gripping his wrists, Yamaguchi vaguely wondered how far the blond was willing to take this, especially after taking their shirts off. Suddenly, there was a knee nudging his thighs, and Yamaguchi could only whimper as Tsukishima started grinding on him.

Yamaguchi tore his lips away, catching his breath as he started thinking of ways to take control of the situation, when he felt the blond relocating his lips onto his neck. Okay, maybe he doesn't.

"Tsu-kkiii!" He tried to call out, but was only met by deaf ears. He groaned, "please don't leave marks at least!"

Tsukishima's appropriate reply was a hard bite, almost breaking skin, thought there was no way for Yamaguchi to tell if he already did. He sighed. This was the first time Tsukishima had blatantly ignored his pleas, only proving how mad he was, but was he seriously jealous of Hinata? Of all people? Not that there were others to get jealous of. Yamaguchi wanted to laugh, but he felt too bitter. He should probably just let Tsukishima have his way with him, it wouldn't be their first time anyway, and he doesn't mind. Also, because he was starting to feel guilty. Although, there really wasn't anything for Tsukishima to be getting jealous off in the first place.

After what Yamaguchi felt was the third hickey in a row, Tsukishima lifted himself and released his grip. Giving the brunet one of his most intimidating glares, as if daring him to defy him, he sat on his knees and started tugging on his jersey shorts. Yamaguchi didn't resist, lifting his ass up to let it be pulled off, vaguely remembering not being able to change out of their volleyball uniform as he chased after the blond earlier. He was completely naked now, consciously trying to close his legs but Tsukishima was in the way. And he was openly staring, eyes hooded while lazily unbuckling his belt.

Tsukishima removed his pants, but not his boxers. Pulling Yamaguchi by the arm, he sat the naked brunet in between his thighs, and on his side before resuming the make-out session. Yamaguchi's arms instantly wrapped around his neck, while his hands roamed over the freckled body before slowly sliding further down. The blond grabbed a hold of his shaft and started milking him, he was already hard so it was only a matter of time. And after an almost delirious lip lock, Yamaguchi was coming undone in the other boy's hand.

While his right hand was collecting most of the brunet's cum, Tsukishima's other hand had started prodding onto Yamaguchi's hole. Using the cum as lube, the blond inserted the first finger, repeatedly scraping it against the tight walls. Tsukishima pulled it out and lathered more cum before reinserting the finger, and then the second, repeating the procedure until they got to the third. Once he deemed the brunet ready, he released his lips and hold of him, gently pushing until Yamaguchi was laying on his back. Tsukishima then slid out of his boxers and positioned himself in between freckled thighs, before giving his boyfriend another lasting kiss. He directed his cock into entering Yamaguchi, and slowly pushing himself inside.

Tsukishima held onto his boyfriend's hip, letting the brunet get used to the intrusion as he lifted his thighs in guidance. Yamaguchi complied, wordlessly anchoring his legs behind the blond. Tsukishima then proceeded to thrust his hips, slowly first then erratic, all the while latching his mouth on the other side of the brunet's neck this time. Yamaguchi clung onto him as tightly as he could manage, being extra careful not to start scratching. He hasn't completely lost his mind yet to mark the blond, he was still very much aware they had practice tomorrow and that means changing clothes in the club room in front of their teammates. And even though Tsukishima had already left his mark on him, he knew not to return the favor. It was already enough trouble getting his boyfriend jealous, he wouldn't want him humiliated too. He's just have to suffer on his own.

Suddenly there was an extreme jolt of pleasure, and he gasped breathlessly. Tsukishima never failed in making him feel good, the blond just knows where to hit him, and all too well since Yamaguchi could feel him grinning on his neck. The brunet tried to steel himself, knowing his boyfriend would start abusing his favorite spot, it always felt like a kind of punishment. Now if only Tsukishima knew how much he loved it, or maybe he did. Needless to say, it only took a couple more thrusts from the blond until Yamaguchi was coming for the second time that night, desperately suppressing his voice for not making sure if they were the only ones in the house.

Yamaguchi threw his head back, biting his lower lip in a futile attempt to keep his moans under control. Tsukishima didn't let up on his onslaught, and he was feeling overly sensitive after orgasm. Finally he felt a sudden surge of heat in his being, a telltale sign that the blond had cum inside him and was currently slowing down. His boyfriend collapsed on top of him, breathing hard but didn't bother to pull out. Instead he cradled Yamaguchi and turned them on their sides, legs all tangled, before pulling on the covers.

* * *

Yamaguchi woke up to feather light kisses on his cheek, with strong and firm arms around him. He felt too comfortable to actually wake up, but as they lingered he was slowly starting to regain enough consciousness to take notice of the somewhat itchy dried stuff in between his legs. He was also starting to get hungry, vaguely remembering that they had skipped dinner last night. Tsukishima shuffled beside him, releasing his grip before sitting up. The blond fumbled for his glasses, sliding it on the bridge of his nose before pressing another kiss on his boyfriend, on his temple this time.

"Good morning, Tsukki," Yamaguchi mumbled with a smile, finally having enough waking neurons to greet.

"Hey," Tsukishima pushed away a few clumps of hair from his boyfriend's forehead. "You okay? You wanna skip practice?"

"I'm fine, Tsukki. You weren't rough," the brunet hugged him on his torso to assure him.

Tsukishima didn't respond anymore then, so Yamaguchi tried again.

"I'm sorry, Tsukki."

"I should be the one apologizing," the blond scratched at his nape, releasing a sigh in a bit of frustration.

"It's fine, Tsukki. I liked it," Yamaguchi grinned sheepishly, hiding his blush on the side of his boyfriend's stomach.

"Not that," Tsukishima fixed his glasses, and trained his eyes on the covers, where he was holding his hands together. "Well, that too, but more like, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday."

"Don't worry about it, Tsukki. The entire thing with Hinata is just like a big joke, I assure you." Yamaguchi nuzzled his nose on the blond's exposed skin, they were still pretty much naked.

"Not that either," he finished lamely with a huff, and this time Yamaguchi let up and looked up at him. He continued, "I'm sorry you had to deny us."

_Oh._

"I'm sorry too, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi immediately scrambled to sit up and face his boyfriend, taking hold of the blond's hands in a firm grip. Tsukishima might not show it, but he was sure he had hurt his boyfriend's feelings at that.

"No, that's..." Tsukishima looked down as if he thinking of something more, but dared not say it. "-my fault."

Yamaguchi wanted to say 'no, it's not your fault,' and totally try to cheer him up, but he knows there's nothing he could do to cover up the truth that hurts them both. He also knows that Tsukishima was trying his best, and that was more than enough for him. The brunet vaguely wondered if he should come clean about blurting their secret out to Hinata, just to change the topic, but he didn't want to make things worse. So instead, he offered. "I'll talk to Hinata."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind, just have fun."

Yamaguchi was positive there was something else Tsukishima wasn't telling him, he tried again. "Are you sure?"

The blond just frowned and got up, "shut up already, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi replied on instinct, and that had been the end of it.

Tsukishima slid on his boxers from last night, saying something about taking a shower before making breakfast, then he was gone. Yamaguchi bit his lip, it felt wrong to be going out on a date with Hinata when they both had their own boyfriends. He was pretty sure that was almost kind of like cheating, regardless of whether his boyfriend has given his consent. Then again, he and Hinata were just friends anyway, and they had already gone out with just the two of them before. Also, he kind of wanted to figure how things worked on a date, for when he'd be finally going out with Tsukishima someday, hopefully.

* * *

And that's how Yamaguchi found himself watching what would be the stupidest romcom movie ever. Apparently, Hinata had already bought tickets for this movie the day before his supposed monthsary with Kageyama, but were never able to use it. The brunet could only figure that the setter had probably expressed strong rejection at the glance of the movie ticket alone, and knowing that Kageyama probably wouldn't want to watch anything that doesn't have anything to do with volleyball anyway. If Yamaguchi had a choice, he would've picked a different movie at least.

Needless to say, the two of them had spent almost two hours watching the guy and the girl mess up their own relationship and the relationships they had with their friends and family, over something as insignificant as a common case of misunderstanding, that could've been easily avoided if they just talked about it. But no, of course they didn't, because that was the plot of the show. And it was painful, and somewhat funny, and almost entertaining. Now if only Hinata had not spent those two hours snoring happily by his side, then maybe he would've felt a little better at the whole thing.

The movie ended and Yamaguchi woke Hinata up to help him pick-up the remains of their snacks before exiting the cinema. They were, of course, aware of being the only pair made out of two boys. Aside from the several group of girls, the only other demography of such a movie genre were couples. And they very well knew that the moment they lined up to enter earlier, only now they felt more aware of it because of the after effects of the movie. Most of the girls clung to their boyfriends like a lifeline, gushing about past experiences or fights, and Yamaguchi felt distinctly out of place. He vaguely wondered if he would feel the same, had he been with Tsukishima. Then again, he probably wouldn't even notice the people around them if that were the case.

He then felt Hinata shift closer to him, as if shying away from the general crowd, it was only then when he noticed they were getting stares. Yamaguchi figured that was something to be expected, they were two boys out on a date after all. He guessed this was just another thing to be prepared for, in case he does end up going on a date with Tsukishima someday. Still, it was not a pleasant feeling.

They were making their way through the shopping district when they finally heard it.

"Fucking faggots."

It was from a group of guys, hanging outside a nearby arcade. Yamaguchi wasn't exactly sure which of them uttered the insult, but what he did know was that he wanted to get out of there as soon as they can. He then wondered how Tsukishima would feel at hearing those words, he won't deny understanding why the blond wanted to keep their relationship a secret, the answer was glaringly obvious. It didn't hurt him as much as he thought it would though, more than anything he was just glad someone finally validated their worries, and now they would be able to move on from it.

How he never thought his date would react to it was beyond him.

"HELL TO THE YES HOMO!" Hinata hollered before giving them his cutest wink and strutting off.

Yamaguchi felt his jaw drop, but he was able to collect it fast enough running after his date.

"That was amazing," the brunet belatedly said. It was more than amazing to be honest, more people should learn how to react like that.

"Thanks, I learned it from Noya-sempai." Hinata grinned up at him. "I asked him for tips on dates, that one was for emergencies."

And then it clicked.

Of course Hinata wouldn't have seriously asked him for a date, the extra ticket was for Kageyama, who had obviously refused. And Noya-sempai had figured that's what happened so he told Yamaguchi he couldn't say no, he was trying to save Hinata some face. The flowers were also probably his idea, Yamaguchi had no clue to which extent had Hinata told about him, hopefully nothing about him and Tsukishima. In any case, he was vaguely starting to realize a new-found respect for the team's libero, he should probably ask for some tips too. But more than that, Yamaguchi also realized that Hinata had really prepared for this, far enough to know what to do in certain situations and just in case he had to save his boyfriend's face, Kageyama, who refused to go out with him in public. Hinata must've really looked forward to it, this date that he was now going to with his friend instead of his boyfriend. And he knew how that felt by experience, in more times than once.

"Hinata, since we're already here, we should figure out all the things we can prepare for just in case... for our own dates next time." Yamaguchi sent him a beaming smile, completely unabashed. "Let's do all the gayest things!"

Hinata gaped, a little surprised but also astounded. "Like couple shirts?"

"Like rainbows!"

"And unicorns?"

"And glitters!"

"Hell to the yes homo!" They cheered in unison.

Oh, to hell with it. They weren't going to let other people ruin their date, the people who mind don't matter anyway.

And that's how they ended up eating cake in the pinkest café ever, wearing cat ears and matching shirts that say: 'You suck,' worn by Hinata. And 'I also swallow,' worn by Yamaguchi. Taking a picture together and sending it to their respective boyfriends was the best part. The brunet later on noted to himself in a soft sigh, they should do this more often.

* * *

Tsukishima glared at his phone for the umpteenth time that day, cursing at the rest of their teammates and their nosiness. And that vulgar t-shirt. Hinata had accidentally, or not so accidentally depending on his stupidity, sent his picture with Yamaguchi to the team's group chat. Needless to say, most of them had a holiday. It was raining cheers, and congratulations, and 'I'm so happy for you!'s the entire night. Now at the back of his mind, he figured the team would be supportive of it, they were all very understanding and didn't judge. He knew that, but still he'd rather not hang out with them if he had the choice. They were good people, it was him who has the problem.

He just couldn't help it. There was something incredibly uncomfortable with the need to be friendly, socialize and actually talk with other people. It was troublesome, annoying, and just downright exhausting. Of course Yamaguchi was different, Tsukishima doesn't even have to try with him. The brunet had the patience that would put the virtue to shame. Sometimes he wonders why the guy even sticks with him, but he figured that's how their dynamic went. Since grade school and throughout middle school, Yamaguchi had always been the one sorry for the both of them; nice for the both of them; and grateful for the both of them. Tsukishima's role was to be the one calm for the both of them; strong for the both of them; and brave for the both of them. What Yamaguchi lacked, he filled in. What he lacked, Yamaguchi filled in. That was their dynamic, their very own Yin and Yang. The better half sweet, and his part plain salty.

Then again, Yamaguchi's plenty calm, brave, and strong now. It was Tsukishima who was being left behind.

It was him who couldn't grow big enough balls to go out on a date with his boyfriend, or at the very least claim him for the entire school to know. And now all he can do is glare at his phone, on the picture of his boyfriend having too much fun with someone else. He had allowed it, he knew Yamaguchi wouldn't have gone if he didn't verbally confirm that it was okay. And it was really. He's not worried of Hinata, of all people. He just felt a little envious, maybe, if not jealous but that's besides the point. There was just something about the two of them, Hinata and Yamaguchi, being accepted by the team, and all that. Once the truth comes out though, they'd probably get teased for it, and the entire _secret_ relationship thing would've been the stupidest idea ever. Honestly, he doesn't even remember anymore what the whole thing had been for.

"Uhmmm, Tsukishima-kun?" Suddenly, there was a girl's voice.

Tsukishima turned to acknowledge the nameless classmate, and stared. "What?"

"Sorry if I'm being nosy, but I heard that Hinata and Yamaguchi started going out. Is that true?" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

God damn it. Is he supposed to deny his own boyfriend now, by affirming that he was going out with someone else? "What if it is?"

"Ohhh, well..." the girl started playing nervously with her fingers, biting her lower lip before continuing. "Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ahh, well that's because- please don't think bad of me, I just thought... " She started rambling and flailing her arms. "-That you know, maybe you and Yamaguchi would end up together? Like, I've always felt that was the most natural course of progress between you two. I mean, I'm not saying you're gay. Of course not, but I was talking about it with my friends and they all agreed that you didn't like any girl anyway, or anyone for that matter except Yamaguchi, so..."

The girl trailed off lamely, and Tsukishima just stared. "And then what?"

She visibly deflated, but still gathered enough courage to get to her point. "It just feels kinda weird, that Yamaguchi's going out with someone else. We kinda started supporting you two as a pair, you know. Like, no one thinks of either of you without thinking of the other too, so... I guess, I'm just disappointed?"

The blond blinked at her.

"Ah, but anyway! It's totally not my business, I'm sorry for bothering you! Excuse me!" As if the humiliation finally caught up to her, she turned and ran away after finishing what she had to say.

Tsukishima absent-mindedly watched her run off to her friends at the back of the classroom, they all started gushing about themselves as they made their way out. He vaguely thought back on her words, turning to his desk. Should he feel flattered? Somehow, he doesn't feel as bad as he did earlier, but shouldn't this concern him? Apparently, people think he and Yamaguchi would be good together, and that isn't weird at all? Well, not that he cares about what other people think. It's not that he was scared of people to find out about his relationship with Yamaguchi, frankly, he just didn't want anyone bothering them. Apparently though, people would bother them either way, he should've known.

Still, there were actually quite a handful of people who's thoughts on the matter actually do matter to him, as much as he wouldn't want to admit it. His family, to be more precise. Tsukishima mentally noted to make the announcement some time later on. He wasn't worried, never was. He just wanted to let them know, it's not like he actually needs permission anyway. No one's opinion on the matter is going to change how he feels, of that much he was certain at least.

* * *

Tsukishima finally made his way out for lunch, for some weird reason Yamaguchi still had not come for him yet so he was going to find him himself, because they always had lunch together, always. He already texted the brunet earlier, but he still hasn't received a reply so something must be up. He went to the rooftop but Yamaguchi wasn't there yet, he checked the cafeteria but the freckled boy in question was still nowhere to be found. He was rounding up the corner of the second floor to check if Yamaguchi had been dragged into the other class by Hinata, but as he was making his way he noticed an orange fluff of hair running to the back of the building followed by a rather tall brunet, from out the window. Foregoing to check Hinata and Kageyama's class, because they obviously wouldn't be there, Tsukishima went after the two.

When Tsukishima got there, instead of seeing the freak duo, he saw Yamaguchi being cornered by some girl he couldn't recognize.

"Don't worry, Tsukki isn't dating anyone."

Tsukishima felt his heart drop. He realizes this was one of those instances where Yamaguchi is approached by girls to ask about him, and he has to cover for the blond even if that meant denying himself. To get rid of the admirers, and at the same time, keep their relationship a secret, that's what Yamaguchi burdens himself with behind Tsukishima's back. Well, he knew that. He just didn't realize it actually happens.

"Ahh, but does he like anyone?" The girl asked.

"None that I'm aware of," Yamaguchi looked thoughtful, as if he was actually telling the truth. "Of course this is Tsukki we're talking about, and he's not really into romance in the first place."

"I see, I understand..." she nodded slowly, and then bit her lip. "Do you think I have a chance if I confess to him?"

"Well, if you're planning to do it on Valentines day, you should give it to him in person. Named or anonymous letters and gifts that were left in his locker don't get replies."

"Oh, okay. I got it, thanks!" The girl bowed politely, and when she raised her head she looked sheepish. "I'm sorry for taking so much of your time, and for something that doesn't really have anything to do with you. You probably get approached by a lot of girls because of Tsukishima, and are probably tired of dealing with things like these. I know you went out of your way to give me advice, so I'm really sorry, but I probably won't confess anymore."

"What?! Why not?"

"Now that I think about it, there's no way Tsukishima would like me anyway. If there was anyone he was interested in, he would have made the move himself." She ran a hand through her hair before taking a heave of breath. "Besides, that guy can be really intimidating most times, and I'm too scared to talk to him. So again, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"Ehh, it's nothing!" Yamaguchi flailed his arms in front of him. "I just hope I was able to help."

"Yes, you helped plenty!" The girl suddenly beamed. "I feel good, even though I'm supposed to be heartbroken. I'm so glad I came to talk to you instead of Tsukishima."

"Ohh? Well, I'm flattered," the freckled boy grinned back.

"Thank you so much, Yamaguchi-kun!" She turned to leave, waving a hand. "I'll see you later!"

Yamaguchi waved back, watching her leave. Once she was out of sight, turning to the other corner of the building, Tsukishima thought of coming out from behind him to confront his boyfriend. But before he was able to call out to him, a loud shuffling was heard from the bushes nearby.

"That was amazing, Yamaguchi!" It was the orange fluff ball he followed here earlier.

"It's not amazing, dumbass. He had to deny himself again," Kageyama spoke, brushing his shoulders for stray leaves.

"It is so!" Hinata yelled over his boyfriend before turning to the other brunet and giving him a thumbs up. "You got her to decide not to confess, and out of the way for Valentines!"

"Yeah... one down, a lot more to go probably," Yamaguchi smiled tiredly.

"Are you okay, though?" Hinata tilted his head in question.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." The freckled boy scratched awkwardly at his nape. "I've dealt with too many girls already that it doesn't really bother me as much anymore."

"Are you sure?" The redhead prodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" Yamaguchi grinned before fishing out his phone. "Anyway, Tsukki's looking for me so I have to go."

"Wait, Yamaguchi!" Hinata grabbed his wrist, a determined look on his face. "I still think you should tell Tsukishima about this, maybe if he knew he'd consider coming out? And you wouldn't need to hide your relationship anymore."

The brunet blinked, gently pulling his hand away before answering. "Hinata, I don't need that. I _know_ Tsukki loves me, he wouldn't have been trying so hard if he doesn't. And I mean, I don't even have the right to stand next to him, but I still do. Tsukki is the most amazing person I've ever met, and I'm so happy to be with him, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. It's already more than enough for me that I am allowed to stay by his side, I couldn't ask for more. Because really, I don't even deserve to expect anything."

"But... wouldn't that be nice?"

Yamaguchi sighed. "Yeah, it might be... but I won't allow anything good or bad if it's at Tsukki's expense. Besides, sometimes I feel like everything's too good to be true, and I'm just waiting for the catch. That's why, it's good enough for me that this happened, I'm more than happy."

Tsukishima pressed his lips, as tight as he could. He didn't deserve him, of that much he was sure. But he loves Yamaguchi, he loves him so much it makes him want to cry. Yamaguchi was a safeword, a security blanket, a home-cooked meal. Because of Yamaguchi he feels good about himself, and just good enough in general. With Yamaguchi he felt at peace, content, happy. Towards Yamaguchi, he was nice, grateful, sorry. Not because he had to be, not even because he wanted to be, it was just unconditional. Something that comes naturally, like an involuntary reflex or just instinct. It just happens on its own, and every single bit of it out of affection. From the very beginning, Yamaguchi had been different from everyone else. The world could be full of assholes, and liars, and hypocrites, and idiots, but Yamaguchi was pure. The only remotely bad thing the freckled boy has ever done, was to agree or snicker with him on his lame quips to sound cool. And really, Tsukishima could go on, but there was still this small matter nagging him at the back of his mind.

The fact that Hinata and Kageyama seemed to already know about him and Yamaguchi.

* * *

"Yamaguchi and I are going out," Tsukishima suddenly blurted out without thinking.

The other three heads on the dinner table turned to him with this eerie silence that makes him want to take back his words, but not really.

"Why?" His older brother was the one who broke the silence.

Tsukishima blinked, "what do you mean 'why'? Because I like him, obviously." He deadpanned.

"No, I mean, why are you telling us only _now_? What took you so long? Did you really think we'd disown you for being gay?" Akiteru looked incredulous, not particularly mad but just a tad upset.

Tsukishima pressed his lips, choosing not to cut off his older brother's rant.

He heard their mother giggle beside him, holding his hand to take his side as she usually did. "It's fine, Aki. Kei was just scared." His mother looked lovingly at him, and he had to avert his eyes, looking down at his plate. When she looks at him like that he feels like confessing all of his sins even though he doesn't have any.

"Scared of what? We love you, Kei, you should know that. And we also love Tadashi, he's practically a member of this family already anyway." Akiteru was still pouting.

"I wasn't scared... I just didn't want to be bothered," the younger blond picked at his food, pulling away from their mother's touch. "And how long did you think we were already going out for?"

"Since middle school?" Akiteru shrugged.

"Why does everyone think we've always been going out?" Tsukishima was vaguely reminded of that unknown classmate of theirs, who talked about being disappointed.

"Well aren't you?"

"We are."

"Then, what's the problem?" The older blond looked like he was a balloon full to bursting, "Kei, for all the dislike you have towards the rest of the world, you _actually like_ Tadashi."

Tsukishima raised his eyes to meet his brother's gaze, he looked sheepish and a little condescending like he just told the funniest joke of all time, and it was at the expense of his little brother. He frowned, he had never thought of Yamaguchi as a special exception, but now that it was brought to his attention he had to admit there was some truth to that.

"We were worried about you, you know." Akiteru continued, interrupting his thoughts. "You didn't make friends; you hated almost everything with passion; you kept to yourself. When you get home, you would complain about how everyone in class was stupid, and how the school was an entire waste of your time. You didn't like exerting effort, you didn't have fun. Of course there was volleyball, but you could only play with a ball by yourself for so long before you got bored. I mean, we were starting to think you had special needs."

Tsukishima fixed his glasses, leaning on the backrest of his chair before crossing his arms, a frown slowly turning into a glare.

Akiteru laughed nervously at his reaction, and then spoke further. "But then one day, you came home with a bruised cheek, and a freckled young boy clutching at the hem of your shirt, crying. Later on, we got a call from your school's principal office, and found out you had gotten yourself into a fight. When we asked you about it, what did you say?"

"They were bullying Yamaguchi," Tsukishima answered, remembering all too well the distant memory of how he took Yamaguchi home for the very first time. Also thankful his brother didn't mention anything about himself.

Akiteru gave him a big grin, as if that was something to be proud of. "Exactly. Kei, you never cared about the other kids. So, it was a shock to us when we found out you defended someone. I mean, we always knew you weren't that bad, but we didn't exactly see any kind of proof until Tadashi. And when he came, everything just changed." The older Tsukishima rested his chin on the back of his hand, eyes glinting in amusement.

"You had a friend; you didn't hate everything anymore; you didn't keep to yourself. When you get home, you don't complain about how 'everyone in class was stupid', because Tadashi was there and he was smart, he could keep up with you. You didn't think school was an entire waste of your time, because when you go there you would be with Tadashi. And you have fun with him. I would pass by your room some nights, and hear you two playing some game, or reading some book and laughing together. Kei, you laugh with Tadashi, granted most of it just comes out in a scoff with how you are. But you look more alive with Tadashi, as alive as you can while maintaining that deadpan. Anyway, you let him sleep with you on your bed. Every piece of clothing you outgrow, you give to him. You also give him some of your toys, even the ones you like-"

"Except the dinosaurs," Tsukishima cut him off lamely.

Akiteru rolled his eyes, "yes, except the dinosaurs but well- you even share your cake with him when you would never even give me a bite!" The older blond sighed, exasperated, "the point is, it was only a matter of time. We always _knew_."

Tsukishima thought back on his brother's words, his point was almost exactly the same as that of a nameless classmate of his. They were all expecting him and Yamaguchi to end up together. But what if they didn't? What does _he_ expect of him and Yamaguchi?

"Anyway, let me assure you that we do not have anything against Tadashi and you being together. In fact, we're very happy for you two, just you know..." Akiteru sent him a teasing wink. "At least, make sure no one else is in the house when you fool around, okay?"

Tsukishima groaned loudly, dropping his face in both hands, ears red.

"Don't worry about it, Kei. There's absolutely nothing wrong with it, it's a perfectly natural and normal thing," their father said, finally finding his voice after Akiteru's long tirade. "Besides, it's not like either of you two could get each other pregnant anyway."

"Oh my God, Dad!" Akiteru almost shrieked, covering his ears as unwanted images plagued his previously uncorrupted mind. He also belatedly realized his father had quoted a famous line from a famous porn film. He looked horrified towards their mother, praying to all Gods she didn't recognize the quote.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, didn't move a muscle from his current position, only visibly stiffening in his seemingly frozen state.

"What's wrong with what your father said? It's true," their mother giggled innocently before turning to Kei beside her, placing a hand on his shoulder to get him to look at her. "Anyway, Kei. Congratulations! We're so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mom." Tsukishima smiled but it looked more like a grimace. "Thanks, Dad. Thanks to you too, Nii-san."

"You should've invited Tadashi over, we need to celebrate asap!" Akiteru waved off the thanks, pushing onto another topic.

"About that," Tsukishima looked back down on his lap, pressing his hands together. "Actually, the reason I'm telling you only now about me and Yamaguchi is because our relationship is currently... not doing so well."

"What did you do?" Akiteru asked, suddenly suspicious of him.

"How do you even know it's my fault?" Tsukishima looked incredulous, but it was too late to take back the question after realizing it was stupid.

Akiteru rolled his eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time that day. "Yamaguchi's an absolute angel! He loves you! Adores you! Probably even worships you- Okay maybe not worship you, but there's no way in hell he'd do something that would hurt your feelings, if he is even capable of that, unknowingly of course because he would never want to, intentionally."

"Thanks, Nii-san. I knew I could count on you," Tsukishima deadpanned.

"No problem, lil' bro. I gotcha," Akiteru raised a thumbs up, and flashed him a wink, said little brother wanted to bang his face on the table.

"But what happened really, Kei?" Their mother asked, a voice of reason.

Tsukishima sighed, "I made him promise to keep our relationship a secret, from the start. So no one at school knows about us."

"No one would be able to tell the difference of whether you guys are boyfriends or just best friends anyway," Akiteru cut him off, breaking his line of thought.

"Why is that?"

"You're not exactly the lovey-dovey type, Kei. You hate those kinds of things, right? You even get annoyed at confessions," the older prodded.

"That's the problem," the younger Tsukishima sighed again.

"You're getting confessions in front of Tadashi?" Their mother guessed, looking worried.

"No, actually," Tsukishima grimaced, remembering Hinata. "He was the one who received a confession in front of me... in front of the entire team, and they told him he couldn't say no, so he was forced to accept it. And they went out."

"Oh, my goodness! Kei, are you all right?" Her hand immediately finding its way to his back again.

"I'm fine. Yamaguchi said he could just talk his way out of it, but I let him go." Tsukishima kept his shoulders hunched until he felt his mother's hand retreat.

"Why?" Akiteru asked this time.

He shrugged, "he looked like he really wanted to go on a date, but he can't go with me, so..."

"You don't want to go on a date with Tadashi?" The older blond raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I want to." He answered almost instantly, looking away.

"Then, why don't you?" Akiteru was seriously going to develop eye muscles from all the eye-rolling he's been doing, he shook his head. "What's stopping you, Kei? What're you so scared of?"

Tsukishima thought about it, deciding on an answer before looking straight at his older brother. "Nothing."

"Well, there you go," his older brother gave him a pleased nod, pleasant smile back on his face.

For the first time that day, he felt the involuntary pull on his lips for an easy smile, he huffed instead. "I should ask him out."

"Yes, then bring him home so we could celebrate!" Akiteru grinned.

Tsukishima nodded, "thanks."

"I told you, I gotcha, didn't I?"

"Yeah," the younger blond allowed a small partial lifting of his lips. "By the way, just one more thing... Yamaguchi kinda has this impression that he's not good enough for me, and I'm not sure how to reassure him."

* * *

When Valentines day finally rolled around the corner, Tsukishima was more than prepared. Packing an extra set of clothes, he slung his bag over one shoulder before heading out. He met Yamaguchi at their usual intersection, and walked together to school. The brunet acted pretty normal, talking about a game show he watched last night and how he would've been a millionaire already had he been the contestant. Funny how Tsukishima has not heard a single word about that girl asking about him, or about the date with Hinata. Apparently, Yamaguchi takes it as his job to make sure the blond's feelings weren't hurt. Somehow he wishes the freckled boy would just get a clue how much he tries hard for him. Then again, based on how the brunet defended him against Hinata, he figured Yamaguchi already knows. And what irks him isn't the wordless acknowledgment, but the fact that he could try even more. Because clearly, it wasn't enough if Yamaguchi still needed validation.

They arrived at the school, and went straight to the club room. It was still too early for normal students to be coming to school, so only those with sports clubs should be there. Tsukishima hoped no girl would approach him before class starts, he didn't want to unintentionally make Yamaguchi feel bad at the start of the day. Because he didn't deserve that, he was the boyfriend after all.

"Yamaguchi! Happy Valentines!" Hinata greeted the moment they opened the door, he was offering a small red box of store-bought chocolates with a big grin on his face.

Tsukishima wanted to kill him, really. He walked over to the side, dumped his bag and started changing clothes. Everyone else was there and were already half-way done.

"Wow! You actually thought of me? Thanks, Hinata!" Yamaguchi accepted the gift gratefully, before rummaging inside his bag and producing a small pink pouch wrapped with a red ribbon. The pouch was transparent so you could see the assortment of chocolate truffles inside. "Here's yours. Happy Valentines day!"

"Oh, my God, Yamaguchi! Are these home-made?" The redhead accepted the gift with teary eyes, gently cradling it to his chest.

"You underestimate me, Hinata. I'm actually good in the kitchen," the brunet side-stepped him so he could start changing clothes too.

"To be honest, I tried my best but I kept burning the choco," Hinata remembered last night's attempts and grimaced.

"Did you put them directly on top of the fire?" Yamaguchi asked distractedly as he slipped into their jersey shorts. "You should melt them with boiling water."

"But wouldn't that just make hot choco?" The middle-blocker looked confused.

"No, Hinata. You put them over the boiling water, not into it." The freckled boy tried again, but when he just received a polite blink he gave up. "I'll teach you next time."

"Thanks, Yamaguchi! You're the best!" Hinata then proceeded to hug the pinch server as tightly as he could, burying his face in Yamaguchi's chest.

"No problem," the brunet pulled away.

"Rocks on you two, rocks," Sugarawa playfully teased, the two were supposed to be a couple after all.

Yamaguchi and Hinata shared knowing glances and chuckled to themselves, turning to their respective sides to finish changing.

"But you know..." Nishinoya suddenly piped in, while tying his shoes. "If you two are both playing the girl's role, then... I mean, usually it'd be the taller dude but Hinata's obviously the more aggressive here. So what about- you know, who's... on the bed?"

"Oh, my God! Nishinoya-sempai!" Yamaguchi nearly shrieked, eyes wide and face as red as physically possible.

On the other hand, the meaning in the words were just lost on Hinata. "I don't get it, what bed?"

Before the third years could reprimand Nishinoya in his suggestion, or before anyone could attempt to explain anything to Hinata, the door of the club room slammed closed as loud as it could, rattling the whole room and leaving a deadly silence in its wake.

* * *

Tsukishima stomped away in his practice shirt, but he wasn't heading to the gym. In fact, he was going in the opposite direction, carrying his bag towards the school gates. He had planned to skip classes, not morning practice and he was planning to ask properly about skipping afternoon practice, but they just had to blow his fuse. Their sempais are probably mad at him for the show of total disrespect, but he couldn't care less, they started it. He knew they were just teasing and didn't have any ill-intentions, it's not like they knew about him and Yamaguchi anyway. But still, Tsukishima could only stand for so much.

"Tsukki!" Finally his freckled boyfriend catches up with him, looking worried. "Where are you going?"

"We're skipping, come on." Tsukishima didn't stop, he didn't even look back at him.

"Ah, well... okay," Yamaguchi slowed down before completely coming to a stop when they reached the gates. It was still pretty early so there weren't any teachers checking for tardy students, and the way out was wide open. "But I left my things at the club room..."

"Go get them, those other guys are all probably at the gym by now. I'll wait for you here," the blond stopped and turned to him, expression unreadable, he hoped. "Hurry, before anyone catches us."

"Uhm, okay!" The brunet ran as fast as he could, and he watched him, moving to the side to wait.

It didn't take Yamaguchi that long, and they made their way.

"Do you think your mother has already left for work?" Tsukishima asked once they reached the intersection.

"She should've, are we going to my house?"

"Yeah, we need a place to leave our stuff," the blond then looked towards him. "And you need a chance of clothes."

"For what?"

"Yamaguchi, what day is it?"

"February fourteenth."

"And what are we celebrating?"

"Valentines day?"

"That's right," Tsukishima returned his gaze upfront, "that's why we're going on a date."

"Eh?" Yamaguchi stopped dead in his tracks. "EEEHHHHH! What?! Tsukkiii!"

"What? You don't want to?"

"Of course, I want to!" His freckled boyfriend rushed back to his side, "but, are you sure?"

"I asked, didn't I?" Tsukishima frowned, he didn't exactly ask, it was more like he had already decided for them.

Yamaguchi bit his lower lip, but he just couldn't stop himself from smiling. He grabbed the blond's upper arm with both hands, and squeezed it as hard as he can before retreating. "I thought you were mad."

Tsukishima huffed defensively, but didn't say anything because he wouldn't like the answer, and he didn't want to talk about Hinata right now.

They reached the Yamaguchi household, and immediately made their way to the brunet's room. Tsukishima took out the extra set of clothes he prepared earlier, and his boyfriend didn't miss a beat.

"You brought clothes?"

"Yeah, I planned this."

"Even skipping practice?"

"I actually wanted to ask permission to skip afternoon practice, so no, I did not plan that." The blond paused and regarded him, not wanting to say anything further.

Yamaguchi skipped merrily towards his boyfriend, hugging him from the side before kissing his cheek. "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you wanna go."

"What am I going to wear?"

"You can go buck naked for all I care."

"Tsukkiii~!"

* * *

They rode the train to get to the shopping district, and first went to have breakfast at the pinkest café ever that Yamaguchi had gone to with Hinata the week prior. Tsukishima had a slice of his favorite strawberry shortcake, paired with a hot cup of matcha green tea. While Yamaguchi tried the bestseller, mont blanc, with a tall glass of wintermelon brewed soda. Yes, cake for breakfast because that's the best way to start any day.

After that, they watched a movie, Yamaguchi's pick. A story about your average college dude who turns into a serial killer at the struck of midnight, he kills all the girls who confess to him and all the guys who used to bully him back when he was still an ugly duckling. His motive? Spite. Until one day the guy falls in love with a girl who happens to also be a serial killer, she kills all men she deemed as perverts, shooting them at the crotch. The film ended with the two serial killers getting together and planning a massacre. [2]

"I still can't believe they showed a film that proved how easy it is to kill people, in real life," the brunet said as they walked out of the cinema. There were a lot of couples, expectedly because it was Valentines, but still unexpectedly because it was a work day. And it wasn't exactly your typical romance film.

"Well, it's not like that's anything new. People know, it just doesn't get shoved into our faces as usually," the taller man shrugged.

"Would you kill the girls who confess to you, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked, trying to peek at his face.

"No, of course not. I'd get sent to jail," Tsukishima glanced at him.

"Yeah, but if you really hate the person, it'd be worth it, wouldn't it?" The freckled boy looked away and tried to walk ahead.

"Are you saying, you would?"

Yamaguchi raised both hands sideways, shrugging. "I was bullied before, Tsukki. I had enough hate for the world."

The blond held his shoulder to turn him around, concern written all over his face. "Are you serious? You've never mentioned anything like that before..."

"Don't worry, Tsukki." The brunet gave him a gentle smile and a meaningful look. "I was already saved."

Tsukishima huffed. "Well, I'm glad. But you... you aren't really as good as you look, are you?"

Yamaguchi blinked slowly, grin spreading his cheeks. "I'm flattered."

The taller man laughed through his nose, and let the conversation die, proceeding to enter a big fancy hotel in the nicer part of the shopping district.

"Tsukki, I don't think I'm dressed properly for this place," the brunet pulled on his sleeve, looking down on his striped polo-shirt and jeans.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, as long as you could pay the bill," Tsukishima said as they entered the elevator.

"Easy for you to say, you look good without trying." Yamaguchi replied in an angry whisper, even though they were the only ones there, completely neglecting the slipped compliment. "And besides, I'm not even sure if I _can_ pay the bill."

"Don't worry about it, I'll cover you," the blond pressed for the tenth floor, and the doors closed.

"You really don't have to, Tsukki," his freckled boyfriend squeezed his arm again.

"I want to," Tsukishima glanced back at him to send him a look that says they will do this.

"But you don't even look any more comfortable than me," the brunet pouted at him.

He rolled his eyes, "let's just get this over with."

"See? Why did you even think this was a good idea?" They reached their floor, and the doors reopened.

"Not my idea actually, it was Nii-san's." The taller man walked ahead.

"Aki-nii?" Yamaguchi paused in the middle of the hallway after exiting the elevator.

"I might have something to tell you," the blond looked back at him.

"Tsukki, you know I'm still prone to panic attacks, right?"

"It's nothing bad, I assure you." Tsukishima offered a hand, and Yamaguchi stared at it. This was the first time he's ever made the gesture, and of course he knew his boyfriend was going to take it, but they're in public. "We're on a date, Yamaguchi."

After hearing that, Yamaguchi accepted the hand without another pause, and he squeezed reassuringly.

They entered one of the dining halls, the restaurant was huge, covering three floors entirely and they were right smack in the middle. Tsukishima led the way to the receptionist and checked for their reservations. He signed some paper, and then a waiter came to lead them to their table. There were a lot of people, but not overly crowded, you can still walk without the risk of bumping into someone. And everyone was in pairs, there were several families together but the majority was still couples. Each table had centerpieces made of three red roses and balloon hearts too, as if reminding them of the occasion. It was obvious to everyone that they were also dating, if their walking-while-holding-hands was anything to go by. The blond accepted a small buzzer from the waiter before he bowed and promptly left.

There was a bouquet of red roses in one of the seats, Tsukishima took the one without. The brunet remained standing, pointedly staring at it. "It's yours, it comes free with a date reservation. This hotel is western, in western cultures it's the guy who gives something to the girl on Valentines."

"Thanks, but I'm a guy, Tsukki." Yamaguchi gathered the bouquet in his arms regardless, before placing them on the side of the table and taking his seat.

"How could I have missed that?"

Yamaguchi laughed, shaking his head. "I just hope you aren't competing with Hinata."

"Don't ruin this, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki~!"

"Anyway, do you want a full course, or a buffet?"

"Buffet please, I would very much appreciate not having a maître d' waiting on my every bite."

"All right, but if there's anything specific in the menu that you like, we can still order."

"Tsukki, I don't think we even need a menu, this place seems to already have all the food in the world." The brunet took the menus away, placing them with the bouquet.

They started with appetizers, practically already eating while carrying around their plates.

"Don't eat anything with bread in it, you'll get full easily." The taller man reminded, eyeing Yamaguchi's choice of first course.

"But everything looks so good!"

The blond only rolled his eyes.

After gathering almost everything that seemed tasty, they sat back down on their table to eat. Then they moved on with soups, choosing only one variant for themselves. They skipped fish and went straight for the steaks, Tsukishima choosing lamb, while Yamaguchi went with ribs. After that, the brunet had salad, and he started with the first of the will-be-longer-than-the-actual-meal dessert.

"So, are you ever gonna get to telling me about Aki-nii?" His freckled boyfriend asked upon finishing his third serving of crème brûlée.

Tsukishima swallowed a spoonful of raspberry cheesecake before opening his mouth. "I'm not really sure if this is the right place to talk, I don't want this place to be memorable for us."

"Is this going to be life-changing? Because this place is already memorable enough, this baked alaska is amazing!" The brunet took another bite.

"Is that a go, or a no?"

"We can talk later if you want more privacy,"

"I'm more worried about you actually,"

"Are you going to make me cry?"

"Maybe," the blond grinned mischievously.

"Tsukki, if you're going to break up with me here, at least pay for the bill first."

Tsukishima had to cover his face with a hand, laughing through his nose behind his palm. But deciding to play along, "if I were to really break up with you, what would you do?"

"Well, it would probably feel like the catch I was waiting for the entire time has finally come, so I won't necessarily get mad at you. I'm glad this happened, still, I will probably quit volleyball if we break up."

"Are you serious? Yamaguchi, you know what happened with me and Nii-san, you know I was prepared to quit volleyball after middle school. I attended Karasuno because of you, because you wanted to play the sport."

"Tsukki, I wanted to play _a_ sport, not necessarily volleyball. Just something so I could be stronger, and fight for myself. But I'm pretty capable now, I don't need volleyball on top of my studies. I don't have the same inclination to it as Hinata, or Kageyama, or even you. I'm not saying I don't love the game, because I do. But it would be too painful for me to continue playing if it only reminds me of you."

"That makes sense." The blond pressed his lips together, before heaving a deep breath. He knew his boyfriend was leaving out a detail, "but you'll be a regular next year."

"Why, because our sempais are graduating?"

"It's not like that, Yamaguchi."

"It _is_ like that, Tsukki."

"Sorry."

Yamaguchi nodded, and also sighed. "No, I'm sorry. I knew you were just teasing..."

"No, I started it." The volleyball thing didn't bother Tsukishima, what really got to him was the 'catch' part of the sentence. "Anyway, forget it. We'll just have to stay together."

The brunet smiled helplessly.

They remained quite after that, without tension, just thoughtful. It took another half an hour until Tsukishima finally used the buzzer to call for their waiter and ask for the bill. The blond handed the man a credit card and he swiped it on this device sitting atop a serving plate, two copies of receipts were printed and Tsukishima signed both. The waiter took one copy and gave back his card, bowing lowly and thanking them for their patronage before walking away.

"Tsukki, I didn't know you owned a credit card,"

He shrugged, pocketing the card with the other copy of the receipt. "It's not mine."

"What do you mean, it's not yours?"

"It's my Dad's," Tsukishima regarded him, and standing up to leave.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened, "Tsukki?"

"I told you we have something to talk about, right? Come on," the blond led the way back to the elevator.

"Tsukki, you're really starting to scare me," the shorter of the two caught up and they entered the contraption to go down.

"I told you already, it's nothing bad."

"That doesn't make me feel better at all."

* * *

They exited the hotel, and walked through the shopping district. Taking the train back to their side of the town, and then had more walking to do to get around. Until they reached a familiar park near their old grade school, Tsukishima led the way to a street bench in front of it. The park was empty, it was a school day and a school hour. He was glad they skipped class, this was going to be worth it.

"The park where we first met? I'm surprised you remembered,"

"You reminded me a lot, back then. This was also the same place where I got into a fight for the first time, and took you home for the first time."

"Oh, yeah... I cried a lot that time."

"Fitting place, isn't it?" Tsukishima sat on the left side of the bench.

"Shut up, Tsukki."

The taller man huffed with a grin, and Yamaguchi took the seat to his right. He offered a hand, placing it down the brunet's thigh and the other man accepted, lacing their fingers together.

Yamaguchi took a deep calming breath, the blond's hand was too cold. "Okay, so what gives?"

Tsukishima wasn't sure if they were having a moment, or if they had the right mood at all. It probably would've been more romantic had they stayed back at the restaurant, but he didn't want an audience. This was fine, right? Like, what the hell? Just fuck it, right? He rummaged through his left pocket with his left hand, right hand lifting their intertwined hands onto his lap. And then he produced a ring, and inserted it in his boyfriend's left ring finger almost instantly.

"What is that?"

"It's a ring, Yamaguchi."

"I know what that is, Tsukki. I'm not blind, I can see it."

"Well then, why are you even asking?"

"Tsukkiii!" Yamaguchi whined, covering his reddening face with his free right hand.

Tsukishima swallowed an imaginary lump down his throat, before kissing the back of the brunet's hand.

"This may not be a good timing, or seem too soon. But I love you, Tadashi." He started, and that made Yamaguchi drop the hand covering his face, looking incredulous if not completely shocked at his boyfriend. He's never heard him use his first name before. "I may not say it often, but I do. I hope you know that. With this, I promise you. We'll be together no matter what. I can't imagine us getting into arguments, breaking up, or being with other people. God forbid those things happen, but either way we'll still be together, no matter what. I don't like wasting my time. I don't like drama. I don't like trouble. I don't wanna experience anything with other people. It was you from the start, it'll be you to the end, only you. We'll stay together through high school, graduate, go to the same college, live together, get jobs, grow old, travel overseas, get married, grow older, and live the rest of our lives together. No matter what."

Yamaguchi stared on, Tsukishima was able to say all of those things with a straight face, albeit he wasn't looking at him but at the park in front of them. Still, the tip of the blond's ears were red, so he knew he meant them, not like he's ever doubted him before. "Wow, Tsukki... I mean- I love you too, Kei." He sniffled, gently resting his head on the blond's shoulder, and tightening his grip.

"I know, you don't have to worry about me. I can feel that you love me all the time, it's you I'm worried about. Yamaguchi, you will probably never truly realize how much I love you. And that's my fault, because at the very least, you should be able to expect anything from me. Otherwise, I'm a pretty useless boyfriend. And don't fucking tell me you know I'm doing my best, because that's not fair to you, who's actually doing a lot of things for my sake."

"Don't say that, you don't have to do anything for me. I don't care about all of those things, whatever they are, I just love you." Yamaguchi was already crying, tears rolling and dropping on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Tsukishima wasn't sure how to respond to that, they could tell each other how much they love each other and so on, but it wouldn't be enough. He turned his head the best he could, and kissed the brunet's forehead, before resting their heads together. They sat in silence for a while longer, waiting for Yamaguchi to calm down. They stared at their hands in each other's, and the ring resting on the tanned one's skin. It was a thin band of gold, with a small solitary diamond embedded in the middle of it.

"Come to think of it, this ring looks pretty expensive, where'd you get it, Tsukki? And please don't tell me you used your father's credit card for this."

"I didn't, that ring belongs to my Mom."

"What?!" Yamaguchi ripped himself harshly off and away from the warmth, staring wide-eyed at his boyfriend with all the disbelief he could muster on his face. "This ring is Auntie's?!"

"It's her old engagement ring, but don't worry about it because they still have their wedding bands," Tsukishima regarded him seriously. "Besides, it's not like it's an heirloom anyway, it's not as important."

"Even so! Now that it's passed down to you, it _is_ an heirloom. And I'm not sure if I should accept this."

"Yamaguchi, she was the one who offered. It's fine."

"Why would she offer something like this?"

That's when Tsukishima remembers, he had forgotten an important detail. "I told them I didn't know how to reassure you."

"Them?"

"Mom, Dad, and Nii-san."

"So, Aki-nii's restaurant suggestion, your father's credit card, and now, your mom's old engagement ring? You told them we're together," they both knew that wasn't really a question.

"I did," Tsukishima answered without batting an eye.

"You came out?"

"That should go without saying,"

"And they're all right with this, with us?"

"They're more than happy, Yamaguchi."

"Why did you tell them?"

"You didn't want me to?"

"Of course, I wanted you to, but-" Yamaguchi was interrupted by the blond's lips on his own, it was chaste and only lasted a second, but it was enough. "Tsukki, people might see."

"If they don't like what they're seeing, then they're very welcome to just look away." Tsukishima pulled him back, wrapping his right arm around him. "I have to deal with them existing and wasting air, they can deal with me and my pda."

Yamaguchi laughed, hugging the blond's torso. "Aww, Tsukki. You're making me cry."

"You make me cry all the time."

"I've never seen you cry before, Tsukki. Not even when we found out about Aki-nii."

"Don't mention that."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

"But anyway, that's only because I don't cry with tears or my eyes." Tsukishima slowly turned to him, and with a straight face, proclaimed. "I cry with my heart."

Yamaguchi faked a gasp. "Oh, my God~ You're not Tsukki~! Who are you, and what did you do to my boyfriend?"

"Yamaguchi, you know this is a one time thing, right?"

"Yeah, but you're starting to creep me out, did something happen?"

Tsukishima pressed his lips in a tight line, before opening them again to talk. "We've been toeing around this matter for a while now... about getting confessed to, dating Hinata, and denying us..."

"Tsukki, Hinata asked me out in front of everyone to get back at Kageyama, the date was just for fun, and I gave him chocolates because I knew he would give me some."

"I know, but it's something I've always known could happen. I mean, what if it hadn't been Hinata? What if it was someone serious about liking you, what would I do?"

"Tsukki, you know it wouldn't matter either way."

"Yes, but I still wouldn't like it." He took Yamaguchi's left hand with his left, right hand firm on the brunet's right shoulder, pulling them closer. He traced the ring with his left thumb, "Yamaguchi, you are mine, and I am yours. From now on, you will tell the truth to anyone who dares ask, wherever you are and no matter the circumstance. You got that?"

Yamaguchi smiled, pink dusting his cheeks. "I got it. It's a promise."

Tsukishima nodded solemnly, "I'll do the same." Then he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend's temple again. They stayed like that for only a few minutes, until the blond was rummaging inside his left pocket again. This time, he produced a white gold chain.

"I get a necklace too?"

"You can't wear the ring on your finger during practice, you'll get injured." Tsukishima opened the lock and put it on for him.

"Thanks, Tsukki! You're so nice to me today!"

"I'm nice to you all the time," the blond frowned, pretending to be offended.

"Yeah, but today it's like a special extra kind of nice."

"Whatever, let's go. My mom said she would cook a feast tonight, they want to celebrate us coming together and stuff," Tsukishima stood up, before offering a hand.

"Can we go to my house first?"

"Sure, I need to get my stuff anyway."

* * *

They walked to Yamaguchi's house, and after getting there, Tsukishima immediately collected his things. The brunet's mother still isn't home yet, but they could just leave her a note, or send her a text. Yamaguchi didn't need to go to his room, instead he just went to the kitchen to put the roses in a vase. And just as the blond was on his way back down to meet him, he caught a glimpse of some wilted flowers in a glass of water on top of his desk. It was the flowers he received from Hinata, of course he wouldn't have thrown them away. He knew Yamaguchi cares deeply for the smallest things given to him, sometimes a little too much. Though that may be his ego talking, since his boyfriend was caring for something someone else gave him. He huffed and exited the room, being greeted by the brunet as soon as he stepped off the stairs.

"I meant to give this to you, but I wasn't sure when, or if I'd get the chance." Yamaguchi approached him with a fond smile on his face, both hands behind him, before slowly presenting a rectangular blue box, decorated with gold swirls and a red ribbon. "Happy Valentines Day, Tsukki."

"Thanks. Happy Valentines, Yamaguchi." The taller man accepted the gift, giving it a little shake. "Can I open it?"

The brunet nodded, and grinned. With that, Tsukishima pulled on the ribbon and lifted the lid, revealing an assortment of neatly designed chocolates, all of them heart-shaped. "They're all strawberry-filled milk chocolates, I just got carried away with the designs. And I know you don't like the bitter ones."

"Thanks, really. I appreciate it," the blond took one and popped it into his mouth. He chewed and started nodding slowly, "it's good. Am I only getting to eat this during Valentines?"

Yamaguchi laughed quietly, "I can make it for you anytime, just let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tsukishima closed the box, saving the rest for later. He didn't want to spoil his appetite before dinner, since his mother would expect him to eat a lot. He re-tied the ribbon before placing the box into his bag, then he paused as if remembering something. "Yamaguchi, am I someone who strikes you as a person with special needs?"

"What do you mean?"

"After I told my family about us, Nii-san mentioned that I wasn't like the other kids growing up. Like I was different,"

"You mean, like how you're a bit anti-social?"

"Something like that? I'm not sure,"

"Well, you definitely aren't like the rest of the guys in class, but if I have to say..." Yamaguchi paused for dramatic effect, and he wasn't sure if it'd be offensive. "You are kinda like a schizoid." [3]

"What does that even mean?" Rarely are times when Tsukishima doesn't understand what the brunet was talking about, well usually it'd be the useless blabber, but this one was some kind of knowledge it seems.

"It's a personality disorder,"

"I'm flattered. Thank you, Yamaguchi. I didn't know you were an expert."

"Tsukkiii!" The brunet whined, holding onto the hem of his sleeve. "I can explain! Remember when I used to have this severe anxiety, during middle school? I didn't seek professional help, instead I kinda developed this habit of reading psychology-related case studies, for self help. Then one time, I saw this video on Osmosis, and it perfectly described you. It was just mind-blowing, and everything you do and how you react made so much more sense to me since."

"I don't know what to say,"

"But Tsukki, the good news is, that you're not letting your discomfort hinder your daily life. You are still able to go to school everyday, attend practice, and so on and so forth. That's why, there's nothing wrong with you! You're perfectly fine, you have absolutely nothing to worry about!"

"Is that what you meant when you said, you know I'm doing my best?"

Yamaguchi shrugged, as if that answers the question. "The thing is, everyone's a little crazy. It's just a matter of intensity, and awareness. All feelings are valid. What makes the difference is how you act based on those feelings, that's why it doesn't matter if other people don't understand. You're still here, you're okay, you're doing your best and that's great! Who cares if other people dislike you? I'm here, and I'll love you forever!"

Tsukishima just blinked at him, acting like he's still not completely convinced, but what comes out of his mouth says something otherwise. "Get your bag, you're staying the night."

The brunet laughed, but nodded nonetheless. He hurried up his room, gathered all necessities, and made his way back down fast enough. They walked out the door, locked it up, and headed their way. Walking along the familiar streets, Tsukishima brought up another detail they weren't able to previously clarify.

"By the way, you told Hinata and Kageyama about us?"

"What? No! I mean, I was trying to encourage Hinata into confessing to Kageyama, and it just spilled out on its own... Sorry, Tsukki."

"It's fine, it doesn't matter anymore. I was just surprised hearing them talk about it,"

"They were talking about it? Out loud? Enough for you to hear?" Yamaguchi turned horrified at his side, and the blond remembered, he has not told him about eavesdropping on some girl's inquiry.

"No,"

"What? Tsukki?"

"Forget about it,"

* * *

They arrived at the Tsukishima household, but before entering, the taller man paused.

"First, let me just apologize in advance that you have to deal with my family, but I've done my time dealing with them on my own."

"Thanks, Tsukki. I knew I could count on you,"

They opened the door, and were then greeted by the blond's mother.

"Tadashi! Finally, you're here!" She immediately hugs him, and looks for her ring on Yamaguchi. "It looks great on you! Congratulations!"

"Uhm, thank you so much, Auntie. It fits," the brunet blushes furiously and glances at Tsukishima, but the taller man ignores him.

"I'll put our things in my room," he announces as he grabs for his boyfriend's bag, and escapes.

"Why don't you help me set up the table?" His mother pipes in almost instantly, literally dragging the freckled boy towards the kitchen.

Tsukishima passes by the living room, where his father and brother are watching tv. He tells them about having brought Yamaguchi home as he made his way to his room. He deposits their bags on his bed, and immediately heads back down, not wanting to leave his poor boyfriend in the hands of his parents and brother. By the time he gets into the kitchen, the table is already set, and Yamaguchi is sitting flustered in front of Akiteru.

He sits himself beside the freckled boy and to the left of his father, he glares at his brother sitting diagonal from him. "What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, Kei. Geez," Akiteru blatantly lied, looking incredulous. He turns to the brunet, "right, Yamaguchi?"

"It's nothing, Tsukki. Really," his boyfriend defended the older blond.

Tsukishima almost growled, but their mother spoke first.

"We were asking him about how you proposed, but it turns out, you didn't?" She took her seat beside Akiteru, in front of him.

"It's too soon for that,"

"Well then, what was the ring for?" Akiteru frowned at him, looking offended.

"You told me to give it to him, so I did."

"Ugh! I give up," his brother dramatically threw his hands over his head, before turning to his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Yamaguchi."

"It's nothing!" The brunet laughed nervously, "Tsukki is right though, I think it's too soon for that too."

"No, really. You don't have to take his side all the time just because you're boyfriends," Akiteru lectured.

"I'm not," Yamaguchi shook his head, shrinking further down his seat.

"Nii-san, stop it already. I'm warning you,"

"I'm not scared of you, Yamaguchi's here."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes in exasperation, sometimes his older brother acted younger than him.

"Relax, Kei. We're only teasing," his mother giggled, scooping rice for his father first.

"Don't you two have any plans though?" It was his father speaking this time.

"Well, we'd like to go to the same university, and room in."

"That's wonderful! And sounds so exciting," the only lady in the group had sparkles in her eyes.

"It's still a few years away though," the youngest blond commented.

"Yeah, and they still have to consider which courses they're going to take," Akiteru piped in, knowing too well.

"Don't worry, you'll figure things out. You have more than enough time," their mother reassured upon noticing the thoughtful expression on her son's boyfriend's face. "Tadashi, everything will be fine. If some things don't work out, we'll just find a way to deal with it, okay?"

Yamaguchi nodded slowly, glancing down at his lap before lifting his head again. "Uhmm, can I say something?"

"Go ahead," their father answered faster than their mother who attempted to.

The freckled boy played with his fingers, deflating in his chair before mustering his courage to finally speak. "Just- thank you so much for accepting us! You don't know how much this means to us!" He bowed solemnly, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "I promise, I'll take care of your son to the best of my abilities, all the time no matter what. And if one day, Tsukki falls in love with someone else, I'll let him go. I just want Tsukki to be happy."

"Yamaguchi-" Tsukishima wasn't able to voice his concern because his mother had scrambled out of her seat to hug the brunet as fast as she can.

"Tadashi, sweetie..." she cradled him as gently as he can, wiping away the boy's tears while also tearing up herself. "Don't say things like that, we love you! The moment Kei brought home a crying boy, I already fell in love with you. If my son ever falls in love with someone else, I will fight him and take your side no matter what! You are also _my own_ , you had always been."

"Yeah, Tadashi. You're important to us, you're family to us, you're my little brother too! And we wouldn't know what to do with Kei if you hadn't come into his life, our lives for that matter," Akiteru braced himself on the table, looking more hurt then he should've been. "And don't even think it's possible for Kei to find someone else, because if it was then you wouldn't be the only person he'd be bringing home."

"They're right, Tadashi. You are a lot more than you give yourself credit for," their father had also gotten up from his seat, approaching the brunet and his wife carefully. "I felt so proud of my son when I heard that he had stood up for someone else, all of my doubts and worries were blown away. Then, you got him to attend Karasuno, you even got him to take volleyball seriously. We are actually very grateful of you."

"That's too much, I didn't do anything." Yamaguchi shook his head, rubbing at the sides of his eyes. "I would've quit volleyball too, if Tsukki had really decided to. I just wanted to be with Tsukki."

"And you two would be happy together no matter what, I assure you." The man of the house gently placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze, before sliding it sideways to give him a pat on the back. "I'm aware that you no longer have your father with you, so I hope you don't mind me taking on that role for you. And when the right time comes, I'll be the one to walk you down that aisle."

"Oh, my God..." Yamaguchi covered his hanging mouth with both hands, the ring on his left ring finger glinting in the light. "I don't know what to say, thank you so much. You're too kind."

The older man nodded solemnly, smiling too much. "Just take it easy,"

Then his wife spoke, "me too, Tadashi. I know you still have your own mother, but if she's ever too busy with her work, you can always come to me, for anything."

"Thank you so, so much. I'm so happy," the freckled boy turned to give her another hug, and they swayed a little, side to side. "I love all of you too."

Tsukishima just watched everything as if he wasn't a part of it, unable to even say anything, it all felt too surreal. Then again, he wasn't exactly surprised. He knew for a long time, his family was fond of Yamaguchi. The guy had always had that certain charm that made everything he did endearing, and made you want to take care of him. And up to now, that effect he had on Tsukishima never wavered, or changed, only growing stronger. And then, seeing how his family reacted, and hearing the words of even more promises, he couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. He was too happy, overly satisfied, far gone. This was the best day of his life, and the future had never looked brighter.

The two finally broke off, and his mother sighed dejectedly, caressing his boyfriend's cheeks. "But you know, my only regret is not getting to have a grandchild with freckles."

"Mom, please."

* * *

After apologizing for Tsukishima's behavior from the day before, the two entered the club room like usual, and started changing for practice. It was when Yamaguchi took off the ring to wear it on the chain around his neck did the rest of the team took notice of it.

"Oh, my God! Yamaguchi, is that a ring?!" Nishinoya bounced at his side. "I can't believe it, I honestly thought the whole thing was just a joke! But anyway, don't you think it's too soon for this, Hinata?" The libero looked back at the red-haired middle blocker.

Of course, they would think Hinata gave the ring, they were all under the impression that the two had been going out after all. Tsukishima groaned lowly, but didn't say anything. He opted to just walk out, this time as quietly as he could so no one would notice, leaving his freckled boyfriend to do the explaining.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked as soon as the blond was out.

"You gave Yamaguchi a ring?" Kageyama asked through gritted teeth, flinching as he was slowly being taken over by rage.

"No, I didn't. Why would I?" Hinata answered almost immediately, scared for his life, before directing a questioning gaze at Yamaguchi.

The freckled boy in question was just smiling politely at all of them and their confusion, he was too happy for anything so he didn't mind.

"Who gave you the ring, Yamaguchi? It is a gift, right?" Sugawara finally asked with a seemingly knowing smile.

"Tsukki did!" Yamaguchi answered readily, beaming until his cheeks hurt.

"EEEHHHHH!" It was mostly just Hinata doing all the yelling.

Yamaguchi blinked, no one other than the redhead seemed surprised. He turned to Nishinoya.

"Oh, please Yamaguchi," the libero rolled his eyes. "It's not like Hinata's tall enough to reach you, let alone leave hickeys along your neck." He finished with a smirk.

Both the freckled boy's hands shot up to cover his neck, cheeks reddening.

"Yeah, what kind of idiots do you take us for?" Tanaka piped in, raising a hand when Yamaguchi opened his mouth. "Don't answer that, you don't wanna insult your sempais."

"But did you two really think no one would notice?" Asahi sent him an apologetic smile.

"I was under the impression no one would be able to tell the difference of whether we were together or just best friends," Yamaguchi shrugged, letting his hands fall.

"If it helps, we weren't completely sure until a few days ago," Sugawara moved his right hand in circular motions.

"What gave us away?"

"Well, for one, Tsukishima hit Hinata four times with the ball after he asked you out," Nishinoya grinned.

"So then, you guys made Tsukki jealous on purpose?"

"Not blatantly," Sugawara gave him a sheepish smile. Sawamura rolled his eyes behind him, opening the door to leave for practice, they really need to get going.

"Yeah, we were just teasing, but that guy just makes everything too easy," Nishinoya started pushing on Asahi to go out.

"But why?"

"It was kinda painful watching you two," Sugawara chuckled awkwardly, following after their captain and the second years.

"And it was hella fun," Tanaka whispered as he walked by.

"Kageyama! Hinata! Everyone knows about you two as well, just for the record," Nishinoya yelled back at them before disappearing through the door.

"Well, we weren't trying to keep it a secret, so there!" Hinata stuck out his tongue.

When the rest of the team were out, and it was just the three of them remaining, Yamaguchi turned to the couple beside him. "I guess I owe you guys thanks?"

"What are friends for?!" Hinata crossed his arms and raised his nose.

"We didn't do anything, dumbass," Kageyama also finally made his way for the door, he almost bumps into Tsukishima when the blond decided to suddenly appear. The two glared at each other but neither said a thing, only breaking away when Hinata tried to use that distraction as a chance to get a head start from Kageyama in racing him to the gym, and the freak duo ran off.

"Did you forget something?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Yeah, my boyfriend," the blond deadpanned, crossing his arms. "I don't want to deal with the rest of the team on my own, what's taking you so long?"

"I was just belatedly realizing how lucky I am, everyone around me has been so nice,"

"Did they say something?" Tsukishima walked forward approaching him.

"Nothing bad, just..." Yamaguchi shook his head lightly, before looking up at his boyfriend, smiling gently. "I'm so happy."

"Well, don't start crying about it," the taller man kissed his forehead. "Let's go."

And they held hands.

**Author's Note:**

> **The End.**
> 
> Okay, people. First, take a deep breath. I know this fic was a little overstimulating, a lot of things happened. I was fangirling the entire time writing this. I cried a few times, I squealed a lot. In my six years of publishing fanfiction, I gotta admit this was one of my easiest writes ever, it practically wrote itself. Though I never planned for this to get this long, it just happened. And this might've become convoluted already but anyway, I am just so happy to be able to contribute this to the fandom, on this day of hearts. I love TsukkiYama! I love all of you guys! Happy Valentines! Bless~
> 
> And if you remembered to take down notes while reading, then please review. Thank you so much!
> 
> **Fic Facts:**
> 
> 1.) The 'but why?' scene was inspired by this [post](http://imaginethehaikyuukids.tumblr.com/post/86446579714). Thank you for telling me, random guest reviewer! [edited]
> 
> 2.) The movie that HinaYama watched was just a made up plot-summary of the average romcom drama whatever, but the movie TsukkiYama saw was actually one of my fics that I wrote three years ago for a different fandom. It's not published on Ao3, just FFN. Maybe I'll write a TsukkiYama version of that someday.
> 
> 3.) If Tsukki would have a personality disorder, what would it be and why? I picked Schizoid, and some of you might disagree with me on this, but I compared almost all personality disorders against each other in terms of what would be reasonable for Tsukki, and this is what I came up with. Briefly, this disorder is characterized by lack of interest and detachment from social relationships, apathy, and restricted emotional expression. Of course, this is just a headcanon. I am currently drafting another fic where TsukkiYama would both be mentally unstable, and that's what the research is for. Anyway, I don't have a Ph.D but I did have two years of psychology before I shifted to Journalism, so I'm not just bullshitting you. If you're interested, you can watch one of the videos [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BqaHfJI1Z4&t=31s). The explanation is very short and easy to understand.
> 
> — Lynx
> 
> 20170214
> 
> And I'm also on [tumblr](http://fatecamiswhil.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I just realized I sacrificed my other OTP for this (from another fandom), now I feel guilty. Well, shit.


End file.
